jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leena Iser
Mortal life Leena Iser was born 47 years ago in a small town named Tavraven in Galbadia. She was the middle sibling, having one older sister and a younger brother. In direct contrast to her siblings Leena was always quiet and reserved even as a child. Where they were outspoken, loud and often got what they wanted because of it, Leena always found herself sidelined and unable or unwilling to force the issue. Her parents tried to encourage her to become more socially active as she got older, but it became clear early on that Leena's main aptitude was going to be in academics rather than the arena of social contact. She learned to read early and books became her retreat. She devoured fiction and non-fiction, history, science, archaeology - her curiosity was boundless, and her grades at school were exceptional because of it. As she grew in to womanhood, she found that she began to attract more attention, and it was not unwelcome. Despite her naturally reserved nature, Leena loved being around people - talking to them, debating with them and even - as she discovered with her first boyfriend - kissing them. She could never entirely dispel her awkwardness though, and it frustrated her sometimes that men often seemed to head straight for the loudest girls no matter what they were saying (or so it seemed to her). Eventually, her education would progress to a Doctorate at the University of Deling, where she also worked part time at the city library. It was during her Doctorate that she met Marquis Kohnz. Embrace As usual for an elder Lasombra selecting a childer, Marquis began by carefully de-constructing Leena's life around her to see if she was strong enough to cope. She didn't realise there was one man behind it all, but things certainly started to collapse for her. Her boyfriend of two years abruptly called things off, her family stopped talking to her, the funding for her Doctorate was pulled and she lost her plush apartment. To Marquis' pleasant surprise, Leena never gave up through all of this, though it put her under a vast amount of emotional strain. He still knew there was more in her, though. He saw a dark and passionate side to her personality, ever repressed, ever bubbling beneath the surface and as she struggled to survive he became convinced that the embrace was the only way for her to realise her true potential. Seeing himself as her saviour, he stepped in at her lowest point, revealing himself to her for the first time the same night he took her into the world of the undead. The Sabbat While the erosion of Marquis' humanity took years, Leena embraced the darkness like a long lost lover. Many new Sabbat childer baulk at the truths of the night, but Leena accepted her new power and place in the world with gusto. So complete was Marquis' destruction of her life that she relished the chance to revenge herself upon the world. It wasn't just the last few years that had got to her - all her life she had been the one in the background - the one in the shadows - the one passed over, spoken over and ignored. Not any more. Now she controlled the shadows and all the years of being in the background were swept aside on a tide of anger and passion. Gone was the mousey librarian, replaced with a merciless predator. Leena and Marquis spent years together. He trained her in the ways of the night but gave her a great deal of autonomy. In her he saw the fire and passion for unlife that was guttering in his much older heart, and he did not want to attempt to quell her as his own sire had attempted with him. They spent time together and time apart. Sometimes they were lovers and sometimes they worked together against the Sabbat's internal enemies. It wasn't any one particular incident that began to change Leena, but a combination of atrocities over a long period of years. She had been a vampire for almost a decade when she began to have serious doubts. Being away from Marquis more and more, she increasingly found herself waking from slumber with terrible nightmares, each time she was the victim of her own crimes... a distorted shadowed version of herself stalking her through the corridors of her mind. She pulled away from her peers, becoming more and more isolated and returning to her beloved books. When she eventually brought her concerns to her sire he was furious, almost destroying her in his rage. She fled, first Deling, then Galbadia, and then the continent. Centra Despite being largely devoid of civilisation there are enough settlements on the remains of Centra to support a modest vampire population. It was here that Leena found herself after months of running. She eventually fell in with an odd independent sect of vampires that called themselves the Occulists. It was them who, through years of careful debate, meditation and sometimes violent training coaxed Leena's humanity back to the fore. She realised that her decade of self indulgence had exacted a terrible price on the lives of so many people, and vowed never again to let her passions get the best of her. Campaign Involvement Obsidian Nights Moonlight's Lament Crucible of Wolves Music The Last One Alive - VAST Photographs Sigs Category:Kindred Category:Lasombra Category:Player Character